Guardians of Magic: Tales of the Blue Dragonflight
by Masterpiece Stories
Summary: Stellagosa has trained her entire life to become an agent of the Blue Dragonflight. However, her childhood rival, Elegos, also seeks the promotion, putting them both at odds with each other. At Senegos' behest, the two are ordered to partner up for their missions. Together, they will face monsters, demons, and others to try and save the world...if they can stop bickering that is...
1. Chapter 1: An Inconvenient Partnership

It was a normal sunny day on the broken isles. While every once in awhile, evil and darkness began spreading throughout the western reaches of the land, but it was kept in check under the watchful eyes of the Blue Dragonflight stationed deep in the heart of Azsuna. Senegos, the leader of the Blue dragons on the isles, kept an ever-watchful eye on the lands, making sure that peace was kept and the balance and harmony of magical essence was maintained. In the forests of Azsuna, there was a refuge, a safe haven for dragons of all kind to take shelter from the war and chaos that occasionally broke out through the land. The safe haven came to be known as Azurewing Repose. For now, during the time of peace, the dragons trained day and night, training new generations of dragons to uphold the balance.

Stellagosa awoke from her slumber inside of her cave at the repose. She opened her mouth to let out a long drawn-out yawn while she stretched her wings. The light of dawn shined through the entrance of her cave, helping her awaken faster. After wiping her eyes and shuffling her wings a bit, she made for her cave's exit with the intent to check up on the rest of her fellow dragons to see what they were up to.

She took her first few steps out into the campground's, sat down, and let out a satisfied sigh, closing her eyes and smiling as she embraced the gentle morning breeze on her face and breathed a breath of fresh air while her feet rested on the soft comfortable soil of the campground. As she was enjoying her morning, she was quickly greeted by another drake just like herself.

"Are you ready for the day's tests?" Said the Drake.

She huffed pridefully. "How could I not? I've been training for this day my whole life. I'm done living a peaceful life, I'm ready to go out and change the world for the better." She remarked.

Already her heart filled up with joy and anticipation. Today was the day she would finally take her test to become an agent of the Blue Dragonflight. From the day she was born she had trained, just like every other dragon in her clan, practicing her magic so she could one day join the ranks of her fellow agents. She had only recently become of age and looked forward to her trials for many years. Very few dragons possessed the determination, perseverance, drive, and spirit that Stellagosa had. Since she was a whelp she had dreamed of one day making her grandfather, Senegos, proud.

"No offense, but if I were you, I'd step aside. I have no intention of being defeated this day. Today, I will be the next agent." She said with a smirk before standing up. As was tradition, the blue dragons dueled each other in a battle of tooth, claw, and most importantly, magic. The one who would impress Senegos the most would be the one to receive the promotion.

Stellagosa tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck. "Alright." She said with a confident smile. "Let's do this."

* * *

A dragon was sent flying through the air at high speeds until he crashed against the base of a tree before collapsing to the ground, exhausted and defeated. In front of him stood Stellagosa who had easily bested him without breaking a sweat.

Senegos was keeping eye over the event. He marveled at Stellegosa's performance. "Well... I have to say, I am deeply impressed!" Senegos said with a hearty chuckle. "Would anyone else care to face Stellagosa?" He asked with a perked eyebrow.

When Senegos looked around, there were dozens upon dozens of blue drakes laying on the ground, exhausted, each of them having been effortlessly defeated by Stellagosa. Their tired bodies littered the campground all around.

Stellagosa smiled and sat down next to her grandfather, her confidence was unwavering. As she looked out towards the sea of defeated would-be agents, the rest of the remaining drakes looked up to her and started backing off, too afraid to stand toe-to-toe with her.

"Nobody else wishes to step up?" Said Senegos again as he watched the remaining drakes back off in fear of his granddaughter.

"I'll take the challenge." Said an unknown voice in the crowd.

Senegos and Stellagosa both widened their eyes in surprise as a blue drake stepped forward, a confident smirk adorning his face just like Stellagosa.

"Elegos?" Said Senegos, surprised to see at least one of the remaining drakes had courage.

Stellagosa lowered her eyebrows. "You..." She said with disdain. She had encountered Elegos many times before, the two of them had always fought and bickered since they were young. Stellagosa always thought of him as cocky, arrogant, and overconfident. Like herself, he also showed more promise and skill than the rest of the drakes which irritated her as he was the only thing standing in the way of her path to greatness. Stellagosa and Elegos were the only drakes who showed true physical and magical mastery, which put them at odds with each other. Their relationship could be described more or less as a rivalery as both of them had sought to claim the promotion that Senegos offered. Nevertheless, Stellagosa felt she was superior to him and that nothing could stop her now.

"Are you sure about this? Just back down, Elegos, it will be easier. There's no need for anyone else to get hurt." She said.

Elegos looked up to Senegos and then back down to her and perked an eyebrow. "I have no intention of getting hurt today. But I have every intention of becoming the next agent." He said sitting down before the two of them.

Stellegosa lowered her eyebrows. "Fine. Be that way. I've battled almost every drake in camp, one more shouldn't be a problem." She said standing up and looking towards her grandfather, awaiting his permission.

Senegos shrugged. "Very well. One final duel. The winner will receive the promotion. The loser goes back into training." He said, gesturing towards them. "You may begin." He said.

Stellegosa looked back towards Elegos, looking him over from head to toe to try and spot any weaknesses. She was slightly irritated that he was trying to stand in the way of her promotion and thus, she prepared to effortlessly defeat him like she had the rest. When she looked up to him he had assumed a combat stance, ready to face her.

"This will be quick." She said before taking in a deep breath, charging herself with arcane magic. Once she had stored up enough energy she opened her maw, releasing a tremendous blast of raw arcane energy upon Elegos, hoping to overwhelm his magic with her own.

After seeing her charge up, Elegos firmly planted himself with a steady stance. He raised one wing into the air and swung it around himself, shielding him inside an arcane barrier. Once his full body was shielded, he braced himself with his shoulder up against the front of the barrier to provide more support.

When Stellagosa's blast reached him, it was indeed powerful but his magic was strong enough to match her own, after her attack dissipated, he was still left standing, his shield still intact.

Stellagosa gasped. "Impossible." She said seeing him still standing tall. She growled and dug her front claws into the ground, drawing an arcane rune into the dirt that, once completed, began to glow with power. After charging up yet again, she extended her left front leg and launched a barrage of powerful arcane missiles toward his location.

Elegos charged his wing with arcane magic and covered himself with it. Her missiles deflected off of his wing, ricocheting off in random directions. As Stellagosa assaulted him, Elegos began powering up while he held his defenses. His other wing began to glow as well as the arcane power began to surge through his body. After deflecting a few more of Stellagosa's missiles, Elegos spun around slicing his other wing through the air, unleashing a slicing horizontal blade of arcane energy through the air.

Stellagosa gasped and backed up, attempting to shield herself. When his arcane attack landed on her, it detonated in a violent explosion that shattered Stellagosa's defensive barrier and knocked her back. However, Stellagosa was able to regain her footing and avoided being knocked over. She planted her feet firmly into the ground as she slid, leaving a carved-out dirt trail as she was knocked away.

After recovering Stellagosa looked up to him and growled. She had defeated the other drakes so easily, her magic effortlessly overwhelming the others, but against him she just couldn't break past his defenses.

After seeing her her get back up, Elegos reared up onto his hind legs, charging his front legs with power before rearing back down with a massive stomp. A cracked formed in the earth that began traveling toward Stellagosa, creating a fissure. Stellagosa looked down to see the earth glowing beneath her. She quickly dove out of the way before the glowing fissure erupting into another violent explosion. After avoiding his devastating blast she realized her magic couldn't overpower him. Instead of trying another attack she simply charged him, ready to take him on with tooth and claw. She kept an eye on him at all times, making sure he didn't cast any spells for if he tried to, she would attempt to silence him.

When Elegos saw her charging him he braced himself and matched her force with his own when they collided. Both dragons reared up onto their hind legs, attempting to overpower each other. They interlocked their front claws and struggled, both of them attempting to gain the upper hand. As they struggled, Stellagosa could feel he was starting to push her back. She refused to allow herself to be overpower and pushed back with all her might, matching his strength.

Elegos opened his mouth, preparing to unleash another blast at her at point-blank range. Before he could finish charging she quickly head-butted him, dazing him for a moment. She took advantage of the opportunity to grasp him by the neck and throw him to the ground with a mighty slam. After slamming him to the ground, they both started rolling around on the ground until eventually she was able to get into a position to pin him. Using the weight of her body, she pinned him to the ground, forcing him to lay on his belly while she held his neck down with her tail. She managed to grab his left hind leg, wrap her front legs around his ankle, and lift his leg up into the air, practically holding him upide down. Using her tail she kept his head pinned down, forcing his face into the dirt.

"Yield." Stellagosa said. "I could break your foot if I wanted to." She said, slowly twisting his ankle, threatening him with pain.

He refused to say anything, instead he chuckled, only slightly wincing at the pain of having his ankle twisted.

She lowered her eyebrows, irritated as she didn't understand why he was laughing. "Last chance." She said, her eyes scanned over the white-colored bottom of his foot before digging her claws into his heel slowly and threatening to twist his ankle further. Though as she was about to claim victory she felt something tapping her belly underneath her. She quickly looked down and saw the spiked tip of his tail was charged up with energy and glowing, ready to explode at his command.

Stellagosa shook her head. "No! It can't be!" She said, bewildered.

 _"How could he have casted a spell without me knowing? I had my eyes on him the whole time! That's impossible!"_ She thought to herself.

Senegos perked his brow and smiled, impressed. "Well well well... would you look at that, a draw! You don't see that every day." He said. "You can let each other go now. I've seen enough."

Stellagosa's frowned, disappointed. She let go of Elegos' foot and stepped off of him, allowing him to get back up.

"You both seemed so evenly matched! Clearly both of you have put an impressive amount of effort and determination into your training. I believe it's only fair that both of you receive your promotion." Senegos said.

Both Elegos and Stellagosa's faces lit up and they looked toward Senegos with eager eyes. "You mean it?" Stellagosa said, excited.

Senegos nodded happily. "Congratulations to the both of you. You have impressed me with your skills in both might and magic. I will assign both of you a task for you to complete, a task that all blue dragons must learn how to master; maintaining the balance." He said.

Elegos and Stellagosa nodded at the same time, respectfully, but after nodding they both looked at each other for a moment, a look of resentment in their faces.

 _"He doesn't deserve it. I outsmarted him and defeated him fair and square. He thinks just because he can sneak in an attack while i'm not looking that he is my equal? What a joke... today was supposed to be my day."_ Stellagosa thought to herself.

"For now you can take a break until your assignment is presented to you. You will both go out with a partner in order to watch each other's backs. Remember, teamwork is important so make sure you and your partner work together." Senegos said before bowing to them. "You are dismissed."

Elegos and Stellagosa looked towards each other one more time before turning their heads, shunning each other and going their separate ways.

When Stellagosa left the training grounds she decided to pay her pay her sister a visit.

* * *

Upon arriving at her sister's cave, she knocked on the entrance. "May I come in?" Stellagosa asked. "Ceregosa?" She said, looking around.

"Yes! Yes! come in!" Ceregosa said, inviting her little sister into her cave. "I heard today was a special day for you, how did it go?' She asked, sitting down and folding her wings in front of her as she tilted her head and listened.

"I passed! Grandfather thinks i'm ready!" Said Stellagosa with an excited look on her face.

Ceragosa gasped. "Wow! I'm so proud of you!" She said moving forward to give her sister an affectionate nuzzle. "Are you going out on your first assignment to make it official?"

Stellagosa nuzzled her sister back and nodded. "Yes I am. Grandfather will send my partner to me whenever they're ready. I'm ready to head off as soon as possible. Destiny awaits." She said.

Ceragosa smiled. "Well I know you'll do great! Do you know who your partner will be?" She asked.

Stellagosa shook her had. "No. I assume it will be one of the new agents who still need to get a bit of practice in. Though I assume-" She said but was interrupted by a knocking at the cave entrance.

Both Stellagosa and her sister turned their heads to see who was at the door.

"Oh! Stellagosa's partner I assume. Welcome!" Ceregosa said.

When Stellagosa saw it was Elegos who was designated to be her partner, her eyebrows lowered.

 _"...You've got to be kidding me..."_ She thought.

* * *

Stellagosa stormed out towards the center of camp where Senegos was resting. "Grandfather!" She yelled out as she approached the edge of his nest.

Senegos raised his head up from the ground and turned to make eye contact with her. "Yes, Stellagosa? What is it?" He said, still laying on the ground but keeping his head up to talk to her.

"You're partnering me with Elegos? Why? You know I don't like him." She said, sitting down and folding her wings in a pouting manner.

Senegos huffed and nodded. "That's part of the problem. We can't afford to not like each other. We blue dragons work together as a team and a team is nothing without trust. You two need to learn to get along and work together, to trust each other, otherwise it's not a team anymore."

"I don't want to be on his team!" She said, growing more frustrated. "Why can't I go with my sister? She can watch my back while I take care of the assignment!"

Senegos shook his head. "Your sister already passed her tests many years ago and she is one of my most trusted agents. Elegos, however, still needs to complete his assignment aswell. If you work with him, you both can complete your assignment and receive your promotions together. This is a learning experience for you both, child." Senegos said trying to help her see reason.

Stellagosa lowered her head. "Grandfather, I don't see the point-"

"Stellagosa, listen to me. I've made my decision and it is final. Don't disrespect your grandfather's wishes. Complete your task and you will take your place amongst our ranks. If you don't you will have to go back into training. I will not debate this further with you." He said with a stern tone of voice as opposed to his usual warm and friendly demeanor.

As Senegos finished talking with his granddaughter, Elegos started approaching the two of them.

"Ah, Elegos! Just in time! Hopefully you are prepared to face the coming trials?" Senegos said, his face lighting up.

Elegos nodded. "With pleasure. Nothing is going to stand in my way." He said before glancing over towards Stellagosa who saw him looking at her and turned her head away from him in disgust.

"Very good." Senegos said. "For your assignment, the Ley-Ruins of Zarkhenar house numerous arcane elementals that periodically spawn from the energy stored in the surrounding crystals." He said. Senegos summoned a scrying orb for them to see what was going on. The orb allowed them to see the ruins and the numerous elementals that inhabited them.

"The elementals usually last for only a few moments before becoming unstable at which point they fade away harmlessly. However, one elemental in particular has managed to stabilize and is now growing, feating on the arcane essence of the ruins to grow bigger and more powerful." He said, changing the orb's image to show them the arcane elemental that stood towering above the rest, menacingly. "I want you two to visit the ruins and put a stop to this menace before it grows too powerful for us to stop. If you prove your cunning and guile by completing this task, I will grant you both the promotion of agent." He said putting the orb away before turning to look towards both of them. "Are you ready?"

Elegos and Stellagosa both nodded to Senegos, humbly accepting his task.

"Good. You may head off when you wish, but do not wait too long, each second the elemental grows in power." He said.

"I'll bring it down." Stellagosa said with another confident smile before turning to leave. Already she could feel the excitement coursing through her veins. Today was the day she would finally join her fellow blue dragons. As she walked and thought to herself, she couldn't help but hear the sound of footsteps following behind her, knowing it was Elegos.

Stellagosa sighed. _"I don't need his help. He already tried to show me up today and now he's just going to get in my way. I don't have time to babysit him."_ She thought to herself, irritated that he was her backup instead of someone she trusted like Ceregosa. She tried to get the thought of him out of her head and instead focus on her coming trial. "I haven't come this far to be defeated. Nothing will slow me down." She thought before raising her wings. With a mighty gust gathering under her wings, Stellagosa took flight, her eyes fixed on what was in front of her while trying to forget what was behind her. Nothing would stand in the way of her destiny. Not today.


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing Chaos

Stellagosa was soaring through the air, wings beating at a fast pace as she made her way to the Ley Ruins. In her mind, she was completely focused on the task that had been assigned to her, but even in her determined state, she couldn't resist the luxurious and relaxing feeling of flying. Cool air gently battered her face before gathering under her wings. Even though flying was a normal day routine for dragons, it was an experience that she never took for granted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the warmth of the sun battering down on her azure scales, enjoying herself for the moment before she had to get back to work. Her relaxing moment was quickly interrupted, however, as Elegos finally caught up with her in the air.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to leave me behind." He said, the two of the them now flying side by side.

Stellagosa lowered her eyebrows. "I guess you truly don't know better then." She said with a passive-aggressive tone in her voice.

Elegos couldn't help but chuckle. Her negative reaction to everything that he said, even his very presence, amused him. "Well you're just a ball of sunshine aren't you? What's the matter, someone still grumpy that I got the better of them?" He said in a baby-like mocking tone.

Stellagosa clenched her talons in annoyance and descended to the earth, not wanting to even share the sky with him. When Elegos saw her trying to ground, he too descended until the both of them came to a gentle landing. Once grounded, Stellagosa started walking.

"Oh come on, I was just having a bit of fun. Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud?" He said, walking behind her while trying to keep up. "You're only making this harder on yourself, you know, we're supposed to be partners. If you just talk you'll feel better. Tell me how you really feel... get it all off your chest."

Stellagosa stopped right in her tracks and turned her head around. "You want to know how I feel? Fine." She said before turning her whole body around and walking up to him. "You think that just because my grandfather made us partners that suddenly you're my peer? Got the better of me, eh? You waited in the crowd for the entire event while i dueled everyone. You didn't even show your face until after everyone else was defeated and I was exhausted! You waited until all my energy was spent to challenge me and even then you only managed to tie with me because I was too tired to notice you casting a spell under your breath! This is what you've done your whole life. You've plotted, tricked, and deceived to get an edge over others. You take shortcuts and easy ways out in order to get ahead in life." She said taking a few steps forward, causing him to take a few steps back. "So let me just get one thing straight here, I do not need your help. I can handle this task by myself. If you insist on tagging along and getting credit for my hard work, then at least extend me some courtesy and keep your mouth shut!" She said, still advancing forward until his back was up against the side of a tree.

Elegos smirked. "See, now we're getting somewhere." He said quirkily before stepping aside and giving her some space. "Don't you feel better now?"

Stellagosa looked him over again from head to toe, rolling her eyes before turning to continue her journey to the ruins on foot as they were already almost there.

Elegos tilted his head as he watched her walk away. "She's simply delightful to be around, isn't she?" He thought to himself sarcastically. "Though I can't help but wonder if beneath all that bitterness and rage there lies a secretly gentle and compassionate dragon, perhaps even a friend."

* * *

When the two dragons were nearing the Ley-Ruins, the first thing that caught their eye was an enormous path of destruction, a scar that cut through the land. The elemental that they were after had left a devastating trail of ruin and arcane magic in it's wake.

"This one is easy to track." Elegos said as he and Stellagosa followed after the trail, hoping it would eventually lead to the source.

After seeing what the elemental was capable of, they both started picking up their pace, as they knew whatever it was they were chasing was growing more and more powerful as evident in the amount of destruction in it's path that only seemed to increase. Eventually they arrived at the source and looked up to see a breathtakingly enormous apparition of arcane energy. It towered above them and the rest of the land at what seemed like atleast three houses tall.

"He's grown quite powerful but if we play this right we may be able to-" He said before being interrupted.

"There is no 'We'." Stellagosa said. "I can handle this on my own. You just stay out of my way." She said.

Elegos started chuckling. "You can't be serious! Look at that thing!" He said pointing to the elemental that was currently unaware of their presence and instead feasting on the protruding magical crystals that contained arcane energy for it to feast on. "You're willing to get knocked down on your butt just for the sake of your own pride? Just to stick it to me?"

"Enough." Stellagosa said. "I've trained my entire life for this. I haven't come this far just to get knocked down on my butt. Just stand down." She said, turning her head to look at him.

Elegos shrugged. "Fine." He said before laying down on the ground, lowering his wings and curling his tail to get comfortable. He kept his head perked up in order to watch her.

Stellagosa looked back up to the elemental while Elegos watched on. Without a moment's hesitation she arched her back and darted forward before letting a mighty gust under her wings propel her into the air in order to take flight. While in the air, Stellagosa began swirling around the monster, attempting to wrap its physical form into an arcane bubble in order to imprison it.

The elemental stopped feasting on arcane energy for a moment and looked up to see it was being surrounded by an arcane field. The apparition quickly clenched its fists and began to glow so bright that both dragons had to shield their eyes. After charging up, the elemental released a devastating arcane supernova that shattered Stellagosa's prison into a million pieces. It then turned around and back-hand slapped the disoriented Stellagosa out of the sky, causing her to soar through the air until she collided with a massive energy crystal. She smacked against the crystal with a thud before rolling down it until she was on the ground on her belly. She lifted up her head and tried to shake herself off. When she looked up, the elemental was looking down, towering over her.

The elemental's fists crackled with electric power. it attempted to send a huge crashing blast at her while she was on the ground. Stellagosa gasped and quickly blinked, teleporting forward about twenty yards until she was behind the monster. She summoned a long link of arcane chains and spun it around above her before casting the chains up above. The links wrapped around the elemental's neck, allowing Stellagosa to attempt to wrangle it.

The monsters immense might was enough to match her own. Stellagosa was able to hold the monster down with her chains for a few moments but she felt herself starting to become overpowered. She sent a shock that traveled up through the chain towards the monster to shock it, however, it only made the apparition more angry. It wrapped its hands around Stellagosa's chains and hoisted them up into the air, picking up Stellagosa as well.

"Woah!" Stellagosa said as she was lifted up off her feet and into the air. The elemental began to swing the chain rapidly until it was spinning Stellagosa around in the air before throwing her off to the side. Stellagosa came soaring through the air once again until she crashed on the ground which just so happened to be a few feet away from Elegos, who shielded his face with his wings as Stellagosa's crash threw up dirt and dust into the air.

After the dust had settled, Elegos lowered his wing and looked down at her while she was on the ground. Much to his amusement, she was knocked down on her butt just as he had predicted. "You know, I would be lying if I said this wasn't somewhat entertaining." He said with one eyebrow perked, wondering if she was alright. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him, a deep-throated growl escaping from her maw as she did so.

Elegos recoiled, moving his head back before lowering his eyebrows. "That answers that question..." He said while brushing the dirt off of his scales.

After about an hour later it was now high noon and Stellagosa was still being flung around like a ragdoll, refusing to accept any help from Elegos. After being tossed down to the ground one final time, Elegos sighed and walked up to her, noticing she was dazed. She was laying on her back, her head laying on the ground, trying to catch a breath and compose herself once more.

"Stellagosa, you've given it your best. You're a very powerful dragon but you can't do this alone." He said, sitting down in front of her. "The only way we can do this is together."

Stellagosa couldn't help but let a deepthroated growl escaped her lips.

Elegos rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know, I'm the worst and I'm not even close to being as good as you, right? Well save it. I've watched you get thrown down on your butt for over an hour, it's time to stop. You can hate me all you want and growl at me all you want but you are not going to take down that elemental alone. This isn't a matter of pride or glory anymore... If we don't stop this creature now, it will destroy Azsuna."

Stellagosa rolled over onto her side, facing him. She sighed and wiped off her brow with her wing before responding. "Fair enough." She said, now looking at him. "What do we now?" She said. She still did not like the idea of working with him but at this point, she was so exhausted that she was willing to try anything.

"I have a plan..." Said Elegos with a confident smirk.

* * *

The elemental went back to feasting on arcane energy from the crystals. It had it hands wrapped around a large shard that protruded from the ground and was in the process of siphoning energy from it in order to feast. It's feasting was quickly interrupted when it felt a zap striking it's back and heard someone shout 'Hey!' very loudly.

When it turned turned around, it looked down to see a female dragon standing on the ground, looking up at it. The elemental's eyes burned with fury and it took it's hands of the shard for a moment and raised them above it's head, preparing yet another devastating spell.

"Now!" Shouted Stellagosa once the elemental's hands were in the air.

Before it could finish casting its spell, the elemental felt chains wrapping around it's right hand. When it looked up, Elegos was in the air, casting arcane chains around the monster's wrists. After chaining the elemental, Elegos soared downward until he landed on his feet. Once grounded, he pulled on the chains with all his might, forcing the elemental down. Before it could muster its strength, Stellagosa joined in, calling down her own chains upon the elemental's left hand and proceeded to help force the elemental down to the ground. Elegos started pulling the monster to the right while Stellagosa pulled it to the left, trying to force it down to the ground so they could restrain it. Everything was working as planned.

Before the apparition was forced to the ground, it tried to fight back one last time. It wrapped its fingers around the chains and charged them with energy, sending a powerful electric pulse down both chains. Elegos and Stellagosa were trained to withstand a certain level of assault for a certain period of time. They both hardened their minds and were able to absorb most of the energy coming off from the chains. With their combined energy, they were able to absorb and resist the arcane energy being sent down upon them.

The elemental struggled as it began to be forced closer and closer to the ground. As it pulled on the chains with all its might, it began to notice something. Elegos was holding on strong, unwavering, but Stellagosa however, was started to weaken as a result of her previous assaults on the monster. Stellagosa's feet were dragging through the ground, as she was slowly being pulled towards the struggling monster.

The elemental looked to his right, seeing the male dragon firmly rooted while resisting the magic shock. When he looked to the left, however, he noticed the female dragon's feet were dragging and that she was starting to lose her grip. Instead of channeling its arcane magic down both chains, the elemental quickly shifted all of its energy towards its left side, sending down all of the power down Stellagosa's chain.

Being weakened as a result of her pride, Stellagosa was unable to handle all the magic being sent toward her. Normally she could hold on long enough for them to restrain the monster but due to her previous arrogance, she was now being overwhelmed. Stellagosa loosened her grasp on the chain, unable to pull on it any longer as the magic was too much for her to resist.

Elegos felt himself being picked up off the ground as the monster started to rise again. "Stellagosa! You have to hold him down! Pull!" He shouted out, trying to restrain the monster to the best of his ability.

"I...I-I can't...It's too much!" Stellagosa said before she and Elegos were abruptly lifted off the ground and into the air. The elemental grabbed a hold of the chains and started swinging them in circles, entangling both dragons. It then opened up a portal in front of it using its other free hand. With the portal open, the elemental starting swinging both dragons around and around until it swung the chains forward, flinging them both into the portal.

Elegos and Stellagosa shouted as they were flung through the portal. Suddenly the sunlight was gone and they were no longer in the same place anymore. They continued to fall while shouting until they both landed on the ground of an unknown place.

They both groaned in pain, rubbing their heads as they tried to come back to their senses. Stellagosa rubbed her eyes for a moment but when she opened them again she looked around and saw that they were in some kind of purple cave. The ground beneath them as well as the walls and ceiling were colored a dark purple. She combed her claws through the dirt, feeling that it was real.

"What...where are we?" Stellagosa said, looking around. The most frightening aspect of the cave was that it had no exit nor tunnels. It was just a giant room with no way out. The only way they could see was from the purple light illuminating from several arcane crystals that stuck out from the ground and walls at various locations.

Elegos rubbing his head while having a look around. "It's some kind of cave with no tunnels...just walls and ceilings...another dimension perhaps?" He said as he too combed through the dirt with his claws.

Stellagosa started shaking her head. "What is this horrible place? We have to find a way out somehow!" She said, standing up and shuffling her wings. She didn't want to show it, but she was feeling fearful about the possibility of being trapped in an inescapable dimension. "We have to-" She said while walking forward before being interrupted. She felt something pulling on her hind foot that caused her to trip and land on her belly. When she looked around she saw that Elegos too was on his belly as if he was tripped as well.

When Stellagosa sat up, she noticed the arcane chains were shackled around her ankles. She tried pulling on them to no avail. She looked over at Elegos' feet and saw that he too had chains shackled around his ankles. "Oh no..." She said.

As Stellagosa was pulling on her chains, Elegos also looked down at her feet before looking at his own, realizing that they had been chained to each other. "The elemental is crafty... he used our own arcane chains to bind us together." He said.

Stellagosa shook her head. "Not for long..." She said stretching out the chain as far as she could before taking a deep breath, preparing to unleash an arcane blast on the middle of the chain. Much to her surprise, nothing came out of her maw. Her eyebrows perked, surprised.

"Okay..." She said, seeing her breath didn't work. She attempted to charge the tip of her tail with energy before smashing it down on the chains. Again, no explosion came from her tail, it simply smashed the chains and did nothing.

Elegost watched her tail smash against the chains to no effect. When he saw her magic wasn't working, he tried for himself. He attempted to charge his wings with energy as he had done in the past but he couldn't get any of his energy to transfer, it simply fizzled out.

"No..." Stellagosa said nervously as she watched Elegos' magic fail. She started to realize where they are.

"What is it? Do you know what this place is?" Elegos said, growing frustrated that he couldn't use his magic.

"An arcane prison..." Stellagosa said, her voice trembling with anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3: Arcane Prisoners (Part 1)

Stellagosa and Elegos were trapped within an arcane prison. As aspiring agents of the Blue Dragonflight, the two of them were very familiar with prison spell as for many centuries, agents of both the Dragonflight and of the Kirin Tor had used these prison spells to capture the dangerous threats they were assigned to hunt down, which made their current situation highly ironic. The most important property of an arcane prison was its ability to nullify any and all kinds of magic to prevent its victims from escaping. The prisons themselves could be stored either on Azeroth or in another dimension. The most popular of the prisons included both the Violet Hold and Baradin Hold. Even though the two dragons had practiced these kinds of spells their entire life, they had now fallen victim to the very prey they were assigned to hunt, detained by the very spell they were supposed to stop it with.

It had been several minutes since Stellagosa and Elegos were trapped and they were refusing to speak to each other. They were both laying on their bellies, curled up with their wings and tails, facing far away from each other. The only parts of their bodies that were even remotely close to touching were their feet as they were still chained together. They stayed curled up, trying to ignore each other, their legs were the only parts of their bodies that were sticking out from under the cover of their wings since the chain wouldn't allow them any more distance, otherwise they would be on polar opposite sides of the cave right now.

The cave had gone deathly silent. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional rumbling of the Dragon's bodies as they tried to get comfortable. The purple light of the crystals on the wall reflected off of both of their scales, Illuminating the cave walls with dazzling sparkling lights though they didn't care. For the moment they both kept to their own minds, trying to balance out their anger towards each other with their desire to come up with a plan to escape.

Eventually the silence between the two of them was broken by Elegos, who by now was fed up with Stellagosa for getting them in their present situation. "I am willing to bet all the money in the world that you are sitting over there right now thinking to yourself that somehow this whole situation is my fault." He said, uncovering his head from his wings and perking it up into the air to stretch his neck.

"It is." Stellagosa said as she still remained curled up into a ball, covering her whole body with her wings except for her chained leg that was extended outwards.

Elegos started laughing out loud. "I knew it. Everything is my fault. You are one hundred percent innocent. This is all my doing, right?" He said. Elegos always tried to keep a calm go-with-the-flow demeanor but for the first time in a long while, he was finally starting to get angry, though he did manage to mask his anger behind a passive-aggressive tone of voice.

After not hearing a response from her, he spoke up again. "Right? It's my fault that we're here even though I was able to hold my ground against the monster. It's my fault that you lost your footing. It's my fault that you wasted the entire afternoon getting pummeled into the dirt by an elemental because you didn't want to accept my help from the beginning." He said, the anger in his voice rising.

After seeing she was still ignoring him, he growled slightly. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He said before suddenly yanking the chain, pulling her foot closer to him.

When he started tugging on her foot, Stellagosa uncovered her head and growled aggressively, showing her teeth. Her head snapped forward, facing him. "It is your fault! If you weren't such an arrogant son of a bitch I wouldn't have such a problem working with you. Maybe if you weren't constantly trying to scheme and deceive everyone, I wouldn't dislike you as much as I do now." She said, her body turning to face him now. "Pull on the chain one more time, go ahead, I dare you!" She threatened.

"Why is it my fault that you can't handle my personality? Everything you just said was complete and utter bullshit! You can't blame a lack of synergy between us as the reason we're here! I tried to be nice to you when we were heading out. I tried making conversation, I tried flying with you, walking with you, and I offered to help. You shot down absolutely everything I tried to do!" He said, turning his body until they were both now facing each other. "You know what I think? I think your vanity is why we're here. You just had to stick it to me didn't you? You just had to prove that you were all hot stuff didn't you? Well I hope you're happy, now. We're definitely not going to get the promotion, if we can even get out of here alive at all."

"I've heard enough." Stellagosa said, trying her best to not lunge at him viciously. She got up from her spot until she was standing.

Elegos looked up at her as she was standing. "What are you doing now?"

Stellagosa walked over towards the cave wall which was right beside where Elegos was lying. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I have to try something...anything!" She said backing up as far as the chain between her and Elegos would allow. She then charged forward, ramming into the wall as hard as she could. When she impacted the wall, the entire cave began to tremble and shake violently but there was no damage done to the wall.

When Elegos started to feel the place shake he quickly steadied himself before sitting up. "What are you doing? Stop!" He said, not knowing what was happening to the place.

Stellagosa rammed the wall again with her head before backing up and charging again, her charges becoming more and more violent and fused with rage. Each time she charged against the wall, the entire cave started to rumble but she couldn't do any damage to it.

Elegos lowered his eyebrows when she wouldn't listen. "Very clever, Stellagosa. Very graceful! When you're stuck in a situation don't use your brain... just ram your head into something like an animal!" He goaded as he watched her ram into the side of the cave over and over.

Stellagosa clenched her talons into the dirt, trying to resist her anger. She composed herself and charged forward again, causing the place to shake but doing no damage to the wall. "Just shut up, Elegos! If you want to sit around and do nothing be my guest! I'm not going to rot here!" She said ramming into the wall again, headfirst.

Elegos seemed a bit unsettled at how violently she was ramming the wall. "What are you, some kind of mindless goat? You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop." Despite what he was saying, she kept ramming. "Are you insane?!" He shouted out.

Stellagosa's emotions boiled up to the brim as she continued charging the wall over and over. "I won't be trapped here to die!" She said ramming the wall once again with her head. By now her head hurt massively but she kept going. "I won't die here! I'm not a failure!" She said pounding into the wall again. Each strike caused the place to tremble.

Elegos' jaw dropped, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't help but watch in horror as she repeatedly rammed the wall, injuring herself more and more.

"I won't!" She said, ramming head-on into the wall again. "I won't fail Senegos! I don't want him to be disappointed in me!" She said, ramming again. Her eyes started to fill up with tears despite her best efforts to not let her emotions get the best of her. "I'm not a failure..." She said before wiping her eyes off and giving the wall one last ram, causing the cave to shake for a brief moment once again. After her final ram she fell to the ground on her belly, weeping. A drop of blood rolled down her forehead and down her face before dripping off her snout. As her head started bleeding, tears also came down from her eyes as she fell to the floor.

Elegos was still struck with horror at her actions. When he saw her start to give up and cry, he couldn't help but sympathize with her. "Stellagosa..." He said inching a little bit closer to her. "Are you okay?" He said extending his wing toward her.

Stellagosa quickly swatted his wing away with her own before moving to cover her face. "Just leave me alone..." She said softly, still greatly upset. She never wanted to vocally declare it but she knew deep down that he was right. They were only where they are now because of her arrogance and pride.

Elegos sighed, lowering his head. "I... I'm sorry. I went a little off my hinges. I don't usually snap at people like that. I was just upset about be imprisoned, that's all..." He said, finally calming down from the anger that was burning in his heart. "There's no point in blaming each other, It won't serve us any good now."

Stellagosa, never being the one to show too much emotion at once, quickly tried to compose herself, wiping away her tears. She was, however, still hurting on the inside and out. Elegos tried once again to reach a wing toward her. "You're bleeding, you need to keep some pressure on your wound." He said, as his wing neared her. To his surprise, she didn't swat him away again. He was able to place the tip of his wing on his forehead, covering up the open wound and applying some pressure. Stellagosa hissed for a brief moment at the stinging pain of having the wound touched but she settled back down.

"Senegos is going to be so disappointed...I failed him...I failed the whole clan. He's going to look down at us... If he ever even finds us that is." She said, keeping still while he kept his wing on her head. She slowly rolled over onto her side, facing him.

Elegos also laid down, facing her, a couple of feet of space between them. "You're not a failure, Stellagosa. The only problem I see is that you're so passionate about what it is that you do, that you won't rest until you are the best. There is no shame in accepting help." He said, though she didn't respond, she rested her head on the ground, her cheek laying against the soft purple dirt on the cave floor while he tended to her head. "I'm sorry, I just have to ask... why do you hate me so much? I know I can be a bit sneaky and sly sometimes, but I don't think I'm as bad as you make me out to be."

Stellagosa sighed. "I don't hate you, Elegos..." She said softly.

"Then why all the hostility? Why do you keep pushing me away? I know that you and I both don't want to be partners, but we got to work with what we have. I'm not a fan of this arrangement either but I want to atleast give it a chance." He said, pushing a bit harder on her head to try and stop the bleeding.

Stellagosa was always prideful. Admitting mistakes or personal weaknesses was always the hardest task for her to do. For once in her life, she actually opened and admitted one of her flaws. "I guess I was just... just..." She sighed. "...Jealous."

"Jealous?" Elegos said. "Of what? Me?" He said, surprised.

Stellagosa shrugged. "I always wanted to be the best. I wanted to be a hero of legend... the kind of hero that was so powerful that people talk about them for generations. I tried my whole life to become superior to my fellows dragons-in-training. It worked for the most part... I was the best but I didn't have any friends. My constant training never left any time to make friends. Instead I put all my time towards bettering myself for the future. Nobody held a candle to me until you came along. You were gifted, Elegos... even when you were young you were just a natural prodigy. I was so used to easily defeating everyone that when you came along I felt like I wasn't special anymore. I didn't have friends, I didn't have wealth, social status, or any kind of noticeable talents... All I had was my ability to fight and use magic. That was who I was. When you came along I felt like my very identity was at risk. I trained even harder... I didn't want you to surpass me." She said.

Elegos lowered his head, saddened to hear her tale. "You thought I was going to replace you?"

Stellagosa sighed. "It always infuriated how easy it was for you to pick up everything. You would see a new spell, memorize it in just a few minutes and then be able to cast it perfectly. I had to work hard every day, practicing over and over to get it right. It was frustrating seeing everything be so easy for you while I had to work myself to the bone in order to learn it. Not only were you more gifted than me, but you had friends, a loving family, and everyone in camp respected you. I was afraid that if you ever became more powerful than me that I would be inferior to you in every way. All I had was my fighting skill... that's who I was... if someone was better than me at that, what else would I have?" She said, closing her eyes.

"Come on, Stellagosa, that's a load of bull and you know it. There's more to you than just your fighting skill." He said, trying to lift her spirits. "There are other sides to you. You're nice, you're funny, you're likable... every once in a while." He said as he couldn't resist poking a little bit of fun. His humor caused them both to chuckle for a moment. "You just need to let your other sides shine through once in awhile. I feel like you get so caught up trying to prove to everyone that you're the best that you never have time to let the other sides of your personality show. You don't have to compete with me. You're fine just the way you are. Even Senegos thinks so."

Stellagosa opened her eyes and took a deep sigh of relief, finally starting to ease up. "Thanks." She said, though her voice was still somewhat conflicted.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Elegos asked.

"What do you mean?" She said, perking an eyebrow.

"Something else is bothering you. You and I have competed all our lives but only recently you've gotten very hostile and angry towards me. Is there something else in your life that is bugging you that causes you to act so mean?" Elegos asked.

Stellagosa shuffled her wings a bit, trying to get comfortable. "I haven't told many people this but I found out a couple weeks ago that I am betrothed to another dragon in our camp. We're to become mates."

Elegos nodded. "And this upsets you?" He asked.

She shrugged again. "I don't want to be bogged down with the hassle of having a family...I want to be a warrior, I want to do my own thing. I want to travel the world and help contain deadly threats."

"How do you feel about him?" He asked, patting her wound to see if it had stopped bleeding.

"I don't hate him but I'm not in a rush to start a family with him. I hate the whole betrothing ritual. If I want to start a family it should be my choice... I wish these ancient traditions would be abolished." She said disappointed. "Are you betrothed?" She said, looking up to him.

Elegos shook his head. "Not yet. My parents haven't found a suitable person for me to be with."

"You're lucky." She said huffing. "I'm going to have to put my whole life on hold. Instead of adventuring and being free and doing whatever I want, I'm going to have to stay close to home and spend time with him. I'll have to take a break every few hours during the day so we can start mating. Getting pregnant would be the worst part... I don't even want to think about it... not being able to do a single thing I want to do for months...the thought is unbearable." She said, despairing.

Elegos frowned, unhappy to see her so distraught. "Gee...when you put it like that, starting a family sounds horrible. You just gotta hold on to the hope that maybe it's not as bad as you think. When the two of you fall in love, it won't be a chore like you describe it now, it will be special. That's how it always works in this camp. Very few couples actually start out in love...it takes time."

Stellagosa sighed once more, shuffling her wings again. After a while of treating her, Elegos removed his wing from her head as her bleeding had stopped. "He's not an agent though... He works in the nursery, taking care of the young ones. If I'm to be mated to him, I won't be able to work full time... He'll be here all day and I'll be out in the world. I don't want to have to juggle those two lives. I just want one life... I want to be a hero. I always thought that if I were to ever have a mate that we would be partners and we could adventure across the world and share our passion for our job and for each other."

Elegos nodded. He gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder, which seemed to lighten her mood. "Everything will work out, don't you worry. I still think you're a hero, even if we are prisoners. I will say, you were wrong about one thing."

"What?" She asked.

"You do have at least one friend." He said with a warm smile, extending his front foot towards her, offering to help her stand up.

Stellagosa smiled and accepted his offer, grabbing a hold of him until she was back on her feet.

"Let's agree to stop fighting, at least while we're out on missions." Elegos said.

Stellagosa nodded. "But when we're back at camp, fighting is still fair game, though. " She said humorously.

Elegos chuckled. "Oh absolutely!" He said, the both of them chuckling. For the first time, they were able to look at each other without disgust in their eyes.

"Well you have a deal then." Stellagosa said with a smile still on her face. "I was wrong about you. I suppose being chained to you isn't the worst thing in the world after all." She said, her mood lightening.

Elegos raised an eyebrow. "What about when you have to go to the bathroom?"

"I hate you." She said.

"I know." He said back with a smirk, the both of them sharing a quick laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Arcane Prisoners (Part 2)

After having their heart-to-heart conversation, Elegos and Stellagosa seemed to see each other in a new light or at the very least not in the same negative and resentful light they had seen each other in previously. There was no obvious solution to their current predicament so the two of them decided to pass the time by playing a game while making light conversation, hoping a solution would eventually pop into one of their minds when they least expected it, as do all great ideas. They were both laying flat on their backs, facing each other while both of their hind legs were raised high into the air. They were playing a game with their feet where they both attempted to balanced a ball-shaped rock in the center of their foot without grabbing onto it. The goal was to pass the rock back and forth without dropping it.

Stellagosa bit her tongue slightly as she tried to balance the rock towards the center of her foot. Once she managed to perfectly balance the rock she tossed it over to Elegos, who was able to catch it with his foot.

As Elegos was balancing the rock he spoke up. "You know, you and I have very different mindsets...but I think we can learn a thing or two about each other." He said managing to balance the rock steadily.

"Oh?" Stellagosa said with an eyebrow perked. "And what would I stand to learn from a scoundrel like you?" She said, trying playfully to get under his skin.

"Ooo...ouch! A scoundrel you say?" He said, reacting to her characterization of him. "I don't consider myself a scoundrel. I like to think of myself as more of a non-traditionalist! Someone who likes to think outside the box, sort of speak. If there's a clever way out of any situation, trust me I'll find it. I'm not really one to charge head-first into an unknown problem as you quite literally do." He said, poking fun back. After balancing the rock he tossed it back to her.

Stellagosa caught the rock with her foot, just barely managing to avoid dropping it. "Well you got me there..." She said, the rock rolling up, down, and around her foot while she tried to get it steady. "I suppose I could learn to think with my head rather than my muscles."

"Well...It's not just that. Sometimes you have to play dirty. I know you, Stellagosa, you pride yourself on your code of honor but that will get you nowhere on the field of battle. Your opponent is not going to play fair and square...I think that is evident by our current situation." Elegos said.

Stellagosa huffed. "So you want to teach me how to cheat then?" She said, passing the rock over to him once she had it balanced.

Elegos caught the rock with his foot once again, not dropping it. "Not exactly..." He said slyly. "Take for example a game...kind of like the one we're playing now. The ultimate form of trickery is not cheating itself but rather making it look like your opponent is cheating, thus benefiting yourself at their expense."

Stellagosa shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense."

Elegos raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it?" He said, a grin growing on his face. After he had control of the rock, he intentionally served it to her upper foot.

Stellagosa was caught off guard by his pass. Since the rock was served to her upper foot, she had no choice but to grab onto it with her toes before it rolled off of her foot.

Elegos' continued his grin. "Score one for me." He said cockily.

Stellagosa looked at him. "But that wasn't fair! You- you..."

"I what? Cheated?" He said, pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about. "I don't know what you mean... You're the one who caught the rock with your toes not me." He said.

"Yeah but..." She said before realizing what he was doing. She lowered her eyebrows and looked back at him. "I see what you're doing." She said, realizing that he framed her for cheating. She started to smirk playfully, coming up with a plan. She moved the rock from her right foot to her left foot before serving the rock to the right of his leg.

Elegos moved his leg to the right to catch the rock but the chain between him and Stellagosa slowed him down, preventing him from catching the rock in time. He huffed and looked back up to her, seeing a confident smile on her face.

"Wasn't my fault. Maybe you were just too slow." She teased.

"Not bad." Elegos said. "We'll call it a draw." He said, the both of them lowering the legs and rolling forward until they were sitting up straight.

After sitting up, Elegos propped his back up against the wall so he could look at her while they talked. "You're a quick learner, you pick up faster than most." He said.

"Maybe we aren't so different afterall." Stellagosa said, looking down at the ground, thinking. "Cheating..." She said.

"Not cheating... Thinking outside the box." Elegos said. "If you think that way, you'd be surprised what kind of solutions you come up with."

They both nodded to each other respectfully.

* * *

The two of them were laying on their backs once again, lying side by side. Although being trapped inside an arcane prison was a less than ideal situation, they were able to pass the time together, learning more and more about each other the longer they talked.

"So you're telling me that throughout all the time we spent growing up in the nursery, you never got punished once?" Stellagosa.

Elegos shook his head. "Never got punished because I never got caught. I have never been spanked in my entire life, and I have my fellow whelps to thank for that. Did you ever get spanked?"

"Yes..." She said annoyed. "Because you set me up."

"Did I?" Elegos said, genuinely curious.

Stellagosa lowered her eyebrows. "Yeah... My butt hurt so much I couldn't sit down for almost two days."

"I don't seem to recall framing you...could you refresh my memory?" He said.

Stellagosa sighed. "If you've tricked so many dragons that you don't even remember each one, you know you've got a problem." She said, but nevertheless she began to recount her earlier years when she encountered Elegos.

* * *

Young Stellagosa was laying down on her belly along with several other young female dragons. They all formed a circle and were talking amongst each other about the usual nursery life. Stellagosa couldn't be happier with how the day was turning out. Today was the day of their first magic test. All of the infant dragons showed off their knowledge to the head of the nursery, Seregosa. She knew that none of her fellow dragons could hold a candle to her skill.

Young Elegos was leaning up against the side of the tree, watching the girls. He knew that Stellagosa was the only one who could give him trouble on the test. He rubbed his chin with the tip of his wing as he started to plot how he could take her out of the running. Once break-time was over and it was time for the whelps to return to the nursery cave, Elegos was able to whip up an idea quickly. As the girls were heading back to the cave, Elegos came up alongside Stellagosa and put his wing around her, trying to act chummy.

"Hey there, good buddy!" Elegos said, hugging her close to his side.

Stellagosa grumbled. "What do you want, Elegos... If you're going to ask me to go easy on you, you'll be disappointed." She said, reluctantly being held close to his side as the two of them walked.

Elegos looked forward a ways, seeing a mud puddle up along the edge of the road to the cave. He smirked mischievously. "What? Just wanted to check in on my good friend! How ya doing?" He said, slowly and discretely nudging them both towards the upcoming mud puddle.

"We're not friends... I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." Stellagos said, trying to stay focused on the upcoming test.

Elegos slowly nudged her closer and closer towards the mud puddle until eventually Stellagosa walked right through it, seemingly unaware. He smiled, satisfied.

"Take your wing off me please." Stellagosa said, growing a bit irritated.

"As you wish." Elegos said, taking his wing off of her. "I'll see you during the tests, then." He said walking along ahead of her, still grinning.

Stellagosa rolled her eyes. "Idiot..."

Seregosa welcomed the young whelps back into the gave. "I trust you had a relaxing break. I hope your minds are clear now for the test?" She said, looking them over but when she looked over at Stellagosa she gasped. "Stellagosa!" She said loudly.

Stellagosa looked up. "What?" She said unaware.

"What do you mean by bringing this mess into this cave?" She said, looking down at the floor.

Stellagosa looked down at the ground, noticing the trail she had been leading into the cave. She looked down at her little feet, noticing they were stained with mud. She looked up to Seregosa. "I didn't... But I-"

"Honestly, how old are you? Still playing in the mud? You go down to the river and wash yourself off right now." Seregosa ordered.

"But!" Stellagosa said. "But I'll miss the test!" She pleaded.

"Well you should have thought of that before tracking that mess into here. Now go." Seregosa said, pointing towards the cave exit.

For a moment, Stellagosa and Elegos locked eyes. Stellagosa growled. "You!" She said.

Elegos shrugged. "Me? I didn't do anything. Sorry about your luck and have a nice bath." He said waving to her with a smug look on his face.

Once Stellagos had gotten cleaned up, the tests were already over. She stormed back into camp, looking to confront Elegos. "You!" She said pointing to Elegos.

Elegos looked up and smiled at her. "Hey there! How was the bath?"

"Don't play smart with me!" She said, her bad mood clearly evident. "You forced me into that mud puddle!"

Elegos shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were afraid that I was going to beat you!" Stellagosa accused. "Well it's not going to work next time! I'm going to thrash you in the next test!"

Elegos perked his head up, spotting Seregosa making a patrol around the nursery, keeping an eye on all the young dragons. She was only a few minutes away from coming near where he and Stellagosa were. "Sure you are..." He said looking back to her. "Look, I'm not afraid of some ill-tempered, weak, soft-clawed little girl...you want to threaten me? Well you'll have to do a bit better than that." He said, trying to get her angry.

"Oh yeah?" Stellagosa said, getting closer to him in an intimidating manner.

"Yeah." Elegos said before abruptly pushing her down to the ground.

Once she was grounded, Stellagosa growled viciously. "That tears it!" She said before lunging at Elegos who was now refusing to fight back. After pouncing on him she pinned him onto his back and stood over him, her claws raised into the air, threatening to scratch his face. "You want to see how soft my claws really are?"

Elegos tilted his head to the side, seeing Seregosa approaching. "Right on queue..." he thought to himself. At that moment he went limp, not putting up a fight with her at all.

"Stellagosa!" Seregosa shouted angrily as she saw Stellagosa seemingly bullying Elegos.

Stellagosa turned her head to see Seregosa. "It's not what it looks like! He is the one who-" She said before cutting herself out. When she looked down at Elegos she saw he managed to work up some fake tears.

Elegos was crying and whimpering like a baby. "Help me!" He said inbetween sobs. "Don't let her hit me again!"

Stellagosa lowered her brows again. "You little..." She said softly before looking up to Seregosa. "He's lying I never hit him!"

"That's it!" Seregosa said leaning over to pick up Stellagosa. "You're getting a spanking and getting sent home. You're in big trouble, now!" She said angrily.

As Stellagosa was being carried away back to the cave by Seregosa, she looked back toward Elegos who had his front legs folded and was grinning cleverly. Stellagosa growled again, brimming with anger.

Elegos slowly waved goodbye to her.

About ten minutes later, Seregosa was carrying Stellagosa back out of the cave. She set the little dragon down at the edge of the nursery. "Don't come back tomorrow. You're suspended for a day." She said before turning back around to tend to the other dragons. Once Stellagosa was set down, she quickly placed both wings over her bottom while clenching her eyes and teeth, trying to alleviate some of the pain.

When Elegos approached Stellagosa, he noticed she was laying on her belly, too tired to stand up and walk home at the moment. He perked his eyebrow as he walked in a slow circle around her. He went up behind her and gently lifted up her tail, taking a peek at her little butt, seeing that it was glowing a bright red from the spanking.

"Ooof..." He said, flinching. "That doesn't look comfortable." He said, tilting his head. "I suppose you won't be able to thrash me at the next ...you know...with you being suspended and all." He said, a slight smirk starting to grow on his face as he looked on. He stopped looking at her butt and put her tail back down.

Stellagosa let out a long drawn out sigh. "I hate you..." She said softly, still angry but too tired to do anything. Her backside hurt so bad it was almost impossible to sit or walk.

Elegos nodded. "I know." He said cockily. I guess I'll see you... two days from now?" He said, poking fun at her one last time. After seeing she didn't give a response he shrugged and started to walk back to camp, ready to beat everyone else in the test now that he had taken care of the biggest threat to his victory.

* * *

Back in the present, they were both still laying on their backs.

Stellagosa grumbled. "You were a real ass, even back then."

Elegos nodded. "I'll admit to that. Though to be fair, our nursery head was cold as Ice... sometimes I thought she had a heart made out of stone..." He said, looking away.

Stellagosa's eyes widened and she gasped. "Say that again..."

"What? She was cold as Ice?" Elegos asked.

"No no...after that." Stellagosa said, an idea coming to mind.

"A heart of stone?" He said, confused.

Stellagosa jumped up. "I think I have an idea!" She said, her face lighting up. "Quickly, strike the wall of the cave with your tail as hard as you can!"

Elegos raised a curious eyebrow. "Uh...okay?" He said, slowly standing up. He turned around a bit to the right before spinning around to the left, smashing his tail against the wall of the cave, causing rocks to fly everywhere. The cave trembled and shook violently, just like it did before when Stellagosa ran into the wall.

"That's it! A heart of stone!" Stellagosa said. "We're not in another dimension, we're inside the monster itself!" She said before backing up, her head facing the wall. "Come on! We'll charge together." She said, offering her his wing.

Elegos smiled. "If you're right about this, you'll officially be the smartest girl I have ever met." He said before interlocking wings with her, pushing their sides up against each other, just like young Elegos did many years ago to get Stellagosa to walk into the puddle.

"On three." Stellagosa said, lowering her head. "One...two...three!" She said loudly. The two of them barreled forward, charging the wall of the cave with their head as hard as they could. Rocks flew everywhere and the cave started trembling violently.

"Again!" Stellagosa said. "One...two...three!" She shouted before they went barreling into the wall again, breaking off more chunks of rock. The cave was rumbling vigorously now.

"Come one, we can do this! Are you with me?" Stellagosa said, looking to Elegos.

Elegos smiled and nodded. "Partners?" He asked.

Stellagosa smiled back. "Partners." She said happily before looking forward. "Okay... one...two...three!" She said before they both went barreling forward as fast as they could.

The wall crumbled under their combined weight and they both tumbled through a bright white light. After tumbling through the crack in the wall, sunlight shined in both of their faces all of a sudden. They both came plummeting out of the monster until they landed on the ground roughly.

When they looked up, the elemental had its fists clenched and was reeled over in pain. It started to fizzle like static. Its body started glowing with a blinding white light as it started to destabilize after having its heart destroyed.

"Uh oh." Elegos said before looking over towards Stellagosa. They didn't have time to find cover from the impending blast. "Stellagosa to me! We can do this together!" He said extending his wing towards her. "Partners?"

Stellagosa smiled once more. "Partners!" She said, coming up alongside him. The two of them lowered their heads, combining their power. A strong barrier started to form around them, enhanced by both of their arcane magics working together. Once the barrier was complete, they planted themselves firmly in the ground and braced themselves.

The elemental, finally destabilized, exploded into a tremendous supernova that was so powerful, the bright light from its explosion could be seen in the sky across all of Azsuna.

Elegos and Stellagosa shielded their eyes from the blast. The explosion knocked them back a long ways, both of their feet dragging through the dirt as they tried to stay planted, leaving a long trail in their wake. Their barrier held strong only through their combined might, withstanding the explosion. Once it was over, they dropped the barrier and looked up, seeing sparks gently cascade down from the sky.

The two of them cheered, shouted, and laughed triumphantly, celebrating their victory and freedom. After a moment of celebration they embraced, wrapping their wings around each other and pressing their heads against each other.

After a brief moment they suddenly both opened their eyes real wide, realizing they were hugging. They quickly let each other go, backing up nervously. While rubbing the backs of their heads with their wings, embarrassed.

"Sorry... Got a little carried away." Elegos said nervously.

"Yeah...me too..." Stellagosa said looking away shyly for a moment.

Elegos looked up towards the sky and watched the sparks fall. "I guess ramming your head into your problems really does work after all." He jested. "I suppose in a way we were both right."

"Thank you Elegos." Stellagosa said, looking over to him.

He looked back at her. "For what?" He questioned.

"For teaching me to think outside the box." She answered.

They both smiled and bowed to each other respectfully.

"What do you say we head on home and snag up those promotions?" Elegos suggested.

She nodded happily. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Elegos and Stellagosa backed up, letting wind gather beneath their wings before darting forward and taking flight. For the first time in their lives they didn't mind sharing the sky together.


End file.
